The Mister
by Enemy Controller
Summary: Jou is Seto's little secret his girlfriend doesn't know about, but when Jou finally gets fed up of being second to her he decides to break it off completely. Will Seto pursue? Or will Jou end up with someone else? Parings not really set in stone S/J J/B
1. Second

I will always start off all of my stories like a poem I know it seems kinda stupid but, it helps me paint a better picture or sometimes I don't know it always makes me feel better when I can actually steam :) but I digress

* * *

**Second**

_He says he loves me_

_I don't think it's true_

_If he did he would've picked me_

_over you_

_I'm the person_

_he leaves her for_

_in the middle of night_

_I'm the one_

_he holds until the morning light_

_He says_

_"I can't live without you"_

_He says that it is true_

_If that's the truth_

_I wonder why_

_I'm still second to you?_

_I'm tired of being second_

_And he will realize soon_

_that you just can't have your cake_

_and expect to eat it too_

_I remember the time_

_our eyes first met_

_there was an invisible spark_

_we argued and yet...._

_No one knew_

_about that night_

_when you took me in your arms_

_you held me so tight_

_My heart is a fragile thing you see_

_It's made of a flimsy glass_

_The moment you leave with a simple 'goodbye'_

_you break it so damn fast_

_He pushed me to the edge then... he pushed me over_

_when I see him hold her_

_I couldn't possibly feel colder_

_I can't do it anymore_

_the pains the lies_

_Empty promises made_

_he left me here to cry_

_I'm tired of being second_

_I'm tired of being hurt_

_I wish I could stop loving you_

_You fucking selfish jerk_

_I'll see him tonight_

_and end it real quick_

_I'm tired of my love being quandered_

_and all of his superficial bullshit._

_What was I expecting?_

_Some crappy fairytale ending?_

_Well...yeah kinda_

_that request was still pending_

* * *

Good? or bad?

review

_**~Enemy Controller~**_


	2. Fed up

**_Chapter 2_**

**Fed up**

Katsuya nervously fidgeted in his chair in the dinning room of his small apartment.  
He was contemplating how he was going to handle this situation.

'Damnit, I'm running out of time.'

That statement became more real as he heard the door knob to his apartment twist for a minute he started to panic,

he stood up when the door slowly opened to reveal the blue eyed CEO.  
His words almost died in his throat but, Katsuya silently vowed he would stay strong for himself.

"I promise I won't take up to much of your time, **Kaiba**"

Jounouchi said in a somewhat monotone voice.

'_Kaiba_, I haven't called him that in a long time.'

Seto seemed to notice the change too.

"I can't do this anymore, so I'm ending it now."

Katsuya tried to keep eye contact with the CEO but found it extremely hard

"You mean us?" Seto questioned

"Yeah."

Katsuya said barely above a whisper

"You don't mean that, puppy."

Seto said moving closer to Katsuya

"Yes, I do."

"Then look at me when you say it."

Seto grabbed Katsuya's chin and forced him to look up into his eyes.  
Katsuya tried to tear his face away from Seto's grip but, he wasn't budging.

"Let go."

"Not until you say it."

Seto was challenging him, and Katsuya didn't like the way he was looking at him now.  
He wasn't going to back down.

"I'm so tired...tired of being your plaything, someone you use to benefit yourself I'm sick of it! Sick of being in her shadow just because you're scared of telling anyone your sexual orientation! You can just have her..."

Katsuya could feel his voice cracking ever so slightly.

Seto stood there for a minute as his bangs fell over his eyes.

"You know my position."

"And that's obviously that's more important, I'm doin' this so you won't have to choose between the two."

Seto kissed Katsuya full on the lips

"You belong to me though,"  
Seto stated.

Katsuya quickly pushed him away "No, I don't."

"You may say that but, I know that it's not true. I know you still love me and that's why you will _always_ belong to me Jounouchi Katsuya."

"Then I'll jus' stop loving you... It's not fair to me and it's not fair to Kisara"  
Katsuya stated but found his voice was cracking more and more by the second.

"I'm not in love with Kisara. I love you and only you."

"You have a real fucked up way of showing it!"

Katsuya exclaimed at him, and turned away from him.

" Whateva', it doesn't matter anymore... Jus' leave."

Seto moved in a stride to embrace Katsuya from behind

_"I hate you..."_

Katsuya said in a completely broken voice now, with tears threatening to spill over.

"We both know you don't mean that."

" I do mean it, you bastard! Stop touching me..."

Seto ignored him and let his hands travel down his body.  
That set up a red flag in Katsuya's head. He tried to break free of his grip

"You never resisted my touch before why resist now? _Puppy_."

"It's different now...I don't want this."

"Don't be so difficult, puppy."

Katsuya already knew Kaiba was stronger than him,  
and he was going to go down swinging if he had to.

"He's not being difficult Priest, you just can't take 'no' for an answer."

Both heads turned to the voice on the other side of the room. There stood Bakura leaning in the doorway.  
Seto still gripped Katsuya possesively and glared at Bakura.

"_**Fuck off**_."

Seto rarely ever swore unless he was extremely angry. Katsuya knew that was an extremely bad sign.

"Such foul language, very unbecoming Priest."

"You have no business here, so leave."

"That's where you are wrong priest, I do have business with Jounouchi. I am afterall his lover."

'His _**what**_**?!**'  
Jounouchi went wide eyed.

Seto just got angrier at the comment and let go of Jounouchi. Walking torwards the thief.

"You'd better watch what you say you piece of shit."  
Kaiba said now face to face with him.

"I feel so_ threatened_."

Bakura said sarcastically challenging him to do something more.

"Seto, just leave."

Seto turned to look at Katsuya then looked at Bakura.  
Half wanting to just drag Jou out of there, the other half wanting to try Bakura.

"Dogs always come back to their masters."

He spat harshly before making his exit.

'I'll retreat for now.'

Bakura was hot on his trail ,but Jounouchi stopped him right in his tracks, pulling him back inside the apartment.

"Fucking Priest!"

"Calm down will ya!"

"I'm calm."

"I don't believe you."

"You're smarter than you look."

"Why are you here?"  
Jounouchi asked releasing him.

"Some gratitude."

"I'm grateful, just curious."

"You confided in the Pharoh's hikari he got worried and confided in mine so here I am."

"Oh, well thank you."

Jou said smiling.  
The thief stared off nonchalantly

"Don't think too much of it."

"It's funny how you act so tough."

"The hel--...What in Ra's name are you doing?"  
Bakura said when Jou's head had hit his chest.

Jounouchi didn't answer, he just stood there.

"Hey! I'm talking to you idiot!"

The thief still recieved no answer and soon relized why.  
He felt some of the water that went through his shirt.

'Bloody hell...'

Bakura really didn't know what to do in a situation like this. so he merely hugged him, silently consoling him.

* * *

Well this is the end of chapter two.

Jounouchi Katsuya has just broken the tie with Seto Kaiba.  
Will Jounouchi's friends be able to keep him out of depression? What's up with Bakura? What of Seto Kaiba?  
Find out in Chapter 3 (Always wanted to do one of those. :D)

I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Going to update on My Worst Atrocity very soon too.

Please review.

~Enemy Controller~


	3. Aftermath Part 1

Third chapter I'm so excited I was torn about what to do about this chapter so I just kinda winged it I think it turned out nicely.  
I forgot to write a disclaimer but I think that everyone knows I don't own Yu-gi-oh it's owned by Kazuki Takahashi.  
Now on with the chapter

**~Enemy Controller~**

* * *

Aftermath Part 1

"Guys I'm worried."

Yugi announced to everyone

"I haven't heard or seen Jou in almost three weeks. I went by his house, but there's always no answer. Then worse than that I actually went to Kaiba Corp. they said something about making an appointment January of next year."

"Maybe he needs alittle more time, you know to bounce back. He **is **Jou."

Malik said

"Maybe he is home, but just doesn't want to answer his door."

Yami said.

"I say we break in."

"Me too."

Marik smiled devishly then was elbowed in the stomach by Malik.

"When he's ready then he'll talk."

Malik said.

"Bakura-Kun you were last one to see him, did anything happen else besides what you told us?"

Yugi asked curiously.

"Nothing that would be important."

"You didn't do anything to upset him did you?"

" Not that I can remember."

"Have you seen him recently?"

"No, and stop worrying he'll be fine."

Bakura reassured him before Yuugi could actually get on the verge of tears.

Bakura looked off to the side, as he remembered what had happened after the priest left. All too well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------**KAIBA CORPARATION**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto found it hard to get anything done as of late with a certain blond running through his head.

'Damn mutt...., but he's **my** damn mutt.'

"Mr. Kaiba?"

"What is it!?"  
He snapped harshly.

"A Miss Kisara is here for you."

"I'm busy."  
with the same harshness as before.

"Yes, sir."

She said as she politely bowed taking her leave.

----------------------------------------------------------------_Flashback 2 weeks ago 4 days after break-up_-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Seto you never have anytime for me anymore, we had a date today."

Kisara huffed in annoyance.

"I had a meeting."

"You didn't have a meeting. I checked your schedual"

He raised a brow of annoyance and sighed.

"What is going on with you? You're never this distant."

".........."

"Did I do something wrong?... I-Is there someone else?"

She asked sadly. Seto almost froze at the question immediately thinking of Jounouchi.

'There's no possible way of her knowing about him. '

"What are you talking about, Kisara?"

"We've been dating for about 2 years and you still act the same. Like a routine almost, you've never gone past kissing me either.  
When are you going to get serious with me?"

" If I wasn't you wouldn't be here now."

"You're such a liar Seto. I know I've never really have spoken up like this and I feel that this is a good time as any to do so...  
so tell me the truth Seto, do you love me?"

'I didn't know what to say. Her question actually caught me off guard,  
I knew what to tell her, but this time I just couldn't--'

"I'm not sure..."

A frown graced her features as she turned on a heel to leave.

"You know? After I've been with you for two years I should've known that it would be like this."

her words lingered in the room, frozen in his mind a few minutes after she left.

'I knew what she wanted to hear, until this point I've always told her what she wanted to hear. So many times I have spoken those foreign words, and so perfectly recited them like a speech. For once those foreign words had left my vocabulary and they we're replaced with my own. It wasn't a lie but at the same time it wasn't the truth, but whatever you want to call it those words were my own.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------Present with Jounouchi 9:45------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Lately I haven't done much of anything. I've been really sick ever since "**him**". Now anything that so much as reminds me of him I get sick. I haven't really cried since---'

There was a knocking at his door that broke him from his thoughts but he didn't want to answer it.

'I don't want and anyone to see me like this. I don't want any type of pity or sympathy from them.'

It wasn't until Jounouchi heard footsteps in his apartment he jumped from the floor ready to give the intruder a 'nice welcoming.  
Katsuya quietly peered through his room door to try to get a glimpse at the intruder but was faced only with the darkness of a figure.

Katsuya made a mad dash towards the figure with fist ready for damage, only for his movement to anticipated by the intruder. His arm was caught when he finally came face to face with said intruder.

His eyes widened at the sight of...

To be continued.

* * *

Took me awhile but I finally got this up I'm really sorry that it's kinda short but I'll try to include more on the next chapter

What happened with Jou and Bakura after Kaiba left?  
(A chapter for another day)  
who's the intruder?  
anyone want to take a guess?

Please review

**~Enemy Controller~**


	4. Your right or My right?

No intro really besides the fact I don't own Yu-gi-oh and I really want waffles right now...no syrup  
though.  
Oh and this chapter is definately rated M for language, slight violence,  
and other things 0.o

**_~Enemy Controller~_**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Your right or my right?

Jounouchi tore his arm free.  
He glared at the man that stood before him with a condesending aura.

"What the hell are you doing here!"

" I came here to get you."

"Don't come ere' with that bullshit!"

" This can't wait Katsuya."

" It's not my damn problem!"

" You're starting to irritate me."

Kaiba said in an icy tone.

"Then leave."

He retorted.

Kaiba said nothing but instead he grabbed Jounouchi by his arm. Jounouchi tried to get away but the brunette kept a firm grip on the blond before dragging him outside to his car.  
He threw open the door, throwing Jounouchi inside right after. And before Jounouchi could even look back up the car was moving.

Jounounchi tried to open the door, but to no avail.

"Damnit Kaiba lemme' out!"

"Be quiet mutt."

Kaiba snapped back harshly.

" Well I see almost a month hasn't made you any less of a prick."

" You should really learn to watch your words."

" Why the fuck should I? You are a fuckin' prick "

Jounouchi spat out as if the words had burned his tounge.

"You're really pushing you're luck with me Jounouchi."

"ASSHOLE! PRICK! HOLY THAN THOU STICK UP THE ASS BASTARD-"

-10 min. later-

"SELFISH, UNCARING, SON OF A BITCH!

Kaiba slammed down on the breaks and turned to Jounouchi.

"Jounouchi if you don't shut that fucking hole in the middle of your face I will put you in the ASPCA."

Kaiba said in an aggravated tone. getting out going over to Jounouchi's side of the door.

"I'm not a fuckin' dog first off and second I didn't wanna come ere' in the first place, asshole."

Jounouchi stated bitterly, as Kaiba now stood at the now open door. Firey brown eyes bore into icy cerulean and vise versa.  
Kaiba took ahold of Jounouchi's upper arm and pulled him out of the car.

"Goddamnit, don' touch me, Kaiba!"

Jounouchi broke his arm away from Kaiba and immediately made a break for the gate.

"You can't leave,"

Kaiba said.

"The hell I can't!"

Jounouchi yelled over his shoulder.  
When he finally reached the gate he couldn't push it or pull it open and it was too high to actually climb over.

"Like I said you can't leave."

Kaiba wasn't too far from Jounouchi as he approched him yet again.

"Open the gate or I'll kick your ass moneybags."

"That is if you can puppy, you never could before that's how I always topped you."

Jounouchi's anger rose and he quickly ran towards him at full speed with his fist already poised.

Kaiba quickly dogded the fist, grabbing Jounouchi's arm as he pulled his arm back, punching Jounouchi hard in the stomach.  
Jounouchi grunted in pain, but got back up. Determination glowed in his brown eyes with a fire that Kaiba had yet to even tame.

Jounouchi swung again barely missing Kaiba. The two fought until one moment Jounouchi slipped up which gave Kaiba the opening he needed to land the a critical blow on Jounochi's weak point, Jounouchi lost conciousness almost instantly.  
Kaiba stared at Jounouchi's unconsious form and smiled a bit

'It's been awhile since we've fought like this, I actually miss this feeling.'

Kaiba leaned over to pick Jounouchi up bridal style and carried into the mansion.

-Timeskip-

'Ugh.. I feel like I was chewing on cotton or something.'

Jounouchi thought before finally opening his eyes to look at his surroundings. His body still ached alittle from the fight, he pushed away the pain and realized he wasn't on the the hard ground, but actually a very soft bed.

He shot up quickly to look around, but only was presented with was a small sliver of moonlight that barely got passed the midnight blue curtains.

"KAIBA, YOU BASTARD!"

"You don't have to bark so loud."

Seto said walking torwards the bed, taking a seat next to him.

"How are your wounds?"

Jounouchi looked down and remained still.

" Why do you care? I'm nothin' but a mutt ta' ya anyway."

"You are a mutt, but you're my mutt."

"I feel so honored."

Jounouchi said sarcastically.

"Look, I'm not yours anymore, Seto."

Kaiba's eyes widend at Jounouchi's change in tone and his now surprisingly calm demeanor.

"What do you mean 'anymore'? Did someone else touch you?"

"It doesn't concern you anymore'."

Jounouchi sighed changing his position on the bed, sitting more up right. Anger spread over the CEO's face as he gripped the midnight blue bedsheets.

"It does concern me."

"I'm with Bakura, now."

There was nothing after Jounouchi's statement , a deathly silence swept over the elegant room.

"Get rid of him."

He said now with a very stoic demenor, still gripping the bed sheets slightly.

"Since wen' do ya think dat you have da right to think you can start demandin' shit from me? You don't own me."

Jounouchi asked with anger rising once again from voice.

"Ever since you got involved with me...ever since you said you would be mine forever...writhing under me...begging and pleading for-"

His words were cut off by a sharp stinging pain that came from the blonds fist. The brunette was unaffected in place and just smirked at him, which made the blonds anger rise.

"To get this much of a rise out of you means I'm still affecting you greatly."

the CEO said smiling a bit, brushing his hand across his cheek.

"You said that dogs always come back to their masters.  
An' yet you're the one commin' back."

Kaiba scowled at Jounouchi.

A fell silence over the room once again neither male backing down.

"Sometimes Katsuya you just find someway to piss me off whether you're here or not."

"Feelin's mutual prick."

Jounouchi said finally rising from the bed still a bit worn out from the fight.

"I don' have time for tis' crap."

"You're not leaving, Katsuya, not yet anyway,"

Kaiba said slyly.

" Kaiba, I'm really gettin' tired of yer' shit. I'm not one of yer' employees, I'm not one of yer' business partners, I'm not Kisara I'm not yer' anythin'! You can intimdate them and tell them what ta' do, but, I'm not them, Kaiba!"

"Seems, like you forgot your place then."

Kaiba grabbed his arm, throwing Jounouchi back onto the bed ,he then climbed on to the shocked blond. Jounouchi tired not to look too frightened, but for the most part he couldn't stop trembling under that icy blue gaze. Kaiba still had Jounouchi's left hand pinned to the silky sheets, the blond tired to push the CEO off with his right hand.

"Get off, Kaiba!"

The brunette said nothing in response to the blond.  
The CEO then took ahold of his right hand now pushing it over Jounouchi's head along with his left hand. Kaiba nipped softly on his ear.  
Jounouchi started to flail by Kaiba's action, but that did nothing to actually stop Kaiba from going down the blond's, neck biting it roughly.  
Jounouchi yelped a bit at the sudden pain.

"This isn't fuckin' funny, Kaiba."

Jounouchi grunted out.

"Who said I was joking, Katsuya?"

He whispered lowly into his neck. Kaiba used one hand to carefully undo the button on Jounouchi's pants and in one fell swoop Jounouchi's pants and boxers were at his knees.

"Stop it, Kaiba!"

"No."

Kaiba whispered, taking Jounouchi's member within his hand. Jounouchi moaned inaudibly at his now hardening member leaking a bit of pre-cum.

"S-Se-seto...no-no-no more..."

Jounouchi barely keep his voice under control with all of Kaiba's administrations.

"I know you miss this feeling, I know this is what you crave, I'll drown you in it if I have to!"

Kaiba whispered dangerously pumping him faster and faster with each passing second, Jounouchi tried to keep his voice under control without giving Kaiba the satisfaction of him moaning, he just couldn't help the few that managed to escape his lush lips.

The brunette took the time trail down from the blond's member to insert one finger into his puckered opening.

Jounouchi tried to cry out from the sudden insertion, but found his screams were muffled by the brunette's soft lips and the sudden intrusion of his tounge. The insertion of the second finger caused the blond to bite the brunette's tounge. The CEO drew back his face from the blond, but not without pushing his two long fingers harshly back into the Jounouchi's opening.

Jounouchi cried out and hot tears quickly formed in his brown eyes, as the brunette began to scissor him roughly in a steady rhythm.

The blond's body violently shook, not from the pain, but from the pleasure that finally washed over his body. The brunette smiled as he looked down at Jounouchi's form, hot and begging him to take. Kaiba smirked before kissing Jounouchi deeply. Kaiba pulled away looking into Jounouchi's eyes full of want for him.

'I'll make it so he'll never want to leave me again, I will make myself a necessity to him... just as he is to me. I just wish I didn't want to take him so badly, right now.'

Kaiba finally released Jounouchi's hands, putting back on his stoic expression leaving the room and Jounouchi to his thoughts.  
A few moments after Kaiba left the room, Jounouchi got himself in order before playing the nights events in his head, but halfway through he just didn't want to think on it any longer then he had to. Slowly yet steadily sleep finally claimed Jounouchi, unaware of what he would face the next morning.

* * *

You wouldn't believe how many times I went over this changing it over and over _  
but, it's finally here it's 6:50 in the morning and I feel great coffee is always the best cure. ^~^ Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It's alittle longer this time sowwies ('~').

**_~Enemy Controller~_**


End file.
